Broken Heart
by mrs.whitlock-hale
Summary: What if Jasper leaves Alice?...........rated T for theme, due to change to M in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

1 Broken Heart

APOV

"He's g-g-gone" I sobbed," There's nothing left, he took all of his things." "Alice-'' "NO! I'm going after him!" I screamed. "Alice,

he left and nothing's bringing him back!" Edward yelled, shaking me. _'No, nothing is going to bring him back I'm sorry..._ Edward

drilled into my mind. "No" I whimpered, sinking to the floor, heaving tearless sobs. Emmett bent and picked me up, while

Rosalie murmured comforting words. "Anything to say Carlisle? " I heard Edward say. Carlisle sighed and said, " Her heart is

broken." Emmett lay me on my couch and sat on an armchair, Rosalie sat at the edge of the couch and stroked my back. Esme

walked in and whispered comforts while pushing the hair away from my face. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." she whispered. The

sobs wouldn't cease, and Edward walked in. "There, there Alice it will be ok." he murmured rubbing my shoulder. "No it won't,"

I moaned "I've been married to him for the last century! Jasper, Jasper why?!" I continued to cry tearlessly until my emotions

were spent, and I fell silent. I sighed. " I'm leaving too, I need to get away from where there are so many memories of him." I

decided. "No Alice, that won't help, you're just running away from the problem." said Carlisle finally walking in. " Then I'll go to

the Volturi-""No" said a voice, we all turned. It was Bella, her eyes still a little red from her change. " I think Jasper hot tired of

you spending a lot of time with me and not with him." said Bella coming closer. I sighed. "No, he would have said something if it

was bothering him-" "What would he say? Stop hanging around Bella?" interrupted Rosalie. "He's just having trouble with the

fact that you can't always be there." added Edward. "Did he say anything before he left?" asked Bella. "No" I choked out " he

just...left." I collapsed back onto the couch and sniffed. "But why? I always made sure he was ok and I told him I loved him

everyday." I whimpered, my emotions spilling over again. I thought of the Volturi, _yes I'll offer my services and maybe if I get _

_them mad enough, they'll kill me._ "No Alice" said Edward lowly."Huh, so much for being a psychic I didn't even see this coming" I

said bitterly. "Alice, how 'bout I take you shopping?" wheedled Bella. "No" I said flatly. Everyone stared in shock. I never turned

down a shopping trip. I stayed indoors, mostly in my room. I hid myself away from the rest of the house. My heart hadn't beat

for a century, but now it feels broken. Occasionally, someone would knock on the door only to be shunned. I spent most of the

time heaving tearless sobs and wondering why Jasper left. I would remember the promises Jasper made, now broken along

with my spirit. Jasper was my first love, my best friend, the only male I could be myself around and not act like a ridiculous girly

girl. Everything I enjoyed before has no meaning. The intensity of my depression destroyed me. I didn't recognize myself. The

memories were still there, pushed to the back of my mind. When I try to "see" Jasper I can't come up with anything, it's as if he

is shielding himself from me. Sometimes I think what he would say if he saw me in this state, " Angels shouldn't cry." he would

say while hugging me. My depression sometimes messed with my mind, sometimes I think I hear his voice calling me, I would

run to his favorite chair only to find it empty. Other times when I look out the window and think I see him walking around the

wood and when I get out there, no one is around. Everyone tried to ease my pain, but all in vain. With Jasper gone, everything

was tense and I would retreat to my room again. Once in a while, I would allow myself to daydream, but only to remember the

times he and I would sit together, talk and laugh and enjoy each other's company. I started to drift away, consumed into my

own world of pain and sorrow, never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

1Broken Heart Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters, they are all Stephanie Meyers.

_I need to help Bella with some things, so I'll see you later ok? I love you._

**JPOV**

It's been a few months since I had left. Leaving the only love I had known, the only love that

I had ever known as one of the never-aging. It had been sixty years since I had tasted it, savored it.

sixty years since I had tasted human blood.

_I'm sorry Alice, I love you, but I couldn't take it anymore._

Sixty years I had been married to her, but there was a gnawing thirst, always there. I walked through

a deep forest in Canada, near a city. I needed to hunt. In no time at all, I was walking on a sidewalk,

by a busy intersection. I scanned the street, choosing my victim. Then I saw her; tall and blonde. She

was beautiful, but not my type. In a few strides, I was a few feet away, walking at human speed

towards her. She saw me coming, she was calm, but looked at me, and her emotions changed to

subtle lust. I promptly sat down on a bench and pretended to read a newspaper I had bought earlier.

The woman looked at me and sat down.

"Hello" she purred, "What's your name?"

"Jasper" I replied, scanning the street at vampire speed, checking for possible witnesses.

"I like it..." she hinted. I nodded, and slowly wrapped my fingers around her wrist.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she asked, her emotions turning panicky. I sent her a powerful wave of

calm, and sank my razor-sharp teeth into her jugular. She twitched violently for a few moments, then

went still in my arms. When I was finished with my feed, I dropped the body, and ran back into the

woods. I felt satisfied. For now. However, I also felt an emptiness, one that I haven't felt in quite

some time. I felt emptiness briefly when I had left Alice, but I had ignored it, thinking it was my need for human blood. I sat under a cedar tree and brooded, exploring the emptiness that continued

to consume me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to look into the past. I saw Alice, at our

wedding. She was so beautiful, so perfect. My memories shifted, and I saw one of our

"camping trips". Edward was stalking away because Emmett had upset him; Rosalie was preening,

sitting underneath an evergreen. Alice, my darling, was in my arms, smiling up at me, laughing her

cute laugh. My arms came up instinctively, as if to hold her to me, but got nothing but empty air. A

wave of pain rippled across my chest, and the emptiness inside me almost split me in two. The

memories of Alice; her love, her touch, her smile, and what she saved me from, slammed into my

brain. The pain of it made me gasp for the air I no longer needed. I was suddenly struck by what I

had done, I had hurt the love of my existence. It now seemed unthinkable; I had actually abandoned

the only one who cared for me. The thought o f this made the pain worse. If I could shed tears, they

would be running down my face. Why did I ever leave? I got up from where I was sitting, and

looked up to the skies.

"I promise Alice, I'm coming back to you." I swore, taking the first steps back home.


End file.
